


Farewell Leicester Bloody Square

by orphan_account



Series: Eyeballs 'verse [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Implied Past Abuse, M/M, crazy!Al/evil!Scorp, with added dubious!James
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-26
Updated: 2012-10-26
Packaged: 2017-11-17 02:25:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/546615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Scorpius Malfoy sat in his high-backed armchair with the air of a king holding court. As far as an analogy went, one could say that he was." A prequel to Eyeballs to Entrails - James isn't happy that Al is staying with Scorpius.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Farewell Leicester Bloody Square

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on LJ August 2011

Scorpius Malfoy sat in his high-backed armchair with the air of a king holding court. As far as an analogy went, one could say that he was.

Albus sat on the floor at his feet, intently tying and untying Scorpius' shoelaces while his older brother paced backwards and forwards in front of the fireplace.

The room continued in almost silence besides the footsteps for several minutes before Scorpius spoke.

"Don't do that, pet," he patted the younger Potter - his Potter - on the head, still looking intently at James. "And do sit down, Potter, you're making me nauseous."

James paused for a moment, raising his head to look at Scorpius. "Why should I do what you say, Malfoy?"

Scorpius just raised an eyebrow, now absent-mindedly stroking Al's hair. "Because I'm helping you."

Albus stood up, leaving Scorpius' shoelaces untied, and draped himself over the blond's shoulders. "He knows what he's doing, don't you, Scorpy?" He twisted his fingers in Scorpius' hair, smiling sweetly at James.

James scowled, but sat down in one of the other, more battered armchairs.

Sensing the elder Potter's discomfort with the situation, Scorpius wrapped an arm around Al's waist, smirking. "Your brother is safe with me, Potter," he drawled, "and a damn sight better looked after than my poor kitten was with you." He pressed a kiss to Al's cheek, and Albus giggled.

James opened his mouth to speak, but then closed it again when Al gasped, his eyes becoming unfocussed. When the dark-haired boy was looking straight again, his green eyes were bright.

"He knowssss, Scorpy," he said in Scorpius' ear, though loud enough for James to hear. "He knows I belong here now," his teeth nipped at Scorpius' ear, and the blond smirked, "here... with you. He doesn't really want me," Al added, pouting.

James stood up suddenly. "I didn't say-" Scorpius raised a hand and - even to his own surprise - James stopped talking.

"It doesn't matter; Al is staying here with me." Scorpius' word was final, and he knew he had won.

James glared at the two boys. "If he gets hurt..."

Scorpius rolled his eyes, exaggerating the action for all that it was worth. "You've hurt him enough for the both of us, Potter. Stop worrying, I'll look after Alby, won't I pet?" he added, stroking Al's cheek.

Albus smirked and nodded, nuzzling into Scorpius' neck as James made his way to the door.

One hand on the doorknob, James turned to look at Scorpius and Albus one last time. "I'm watching you, Malfoy, remember that."

Scorpius called after him from his chair. "Whatever turns you on, Potter." He tightened his protective arm around Al's waist and smirked as he listened to the hurriedly receding footsteps downstairs. Oh, he really had won this one.

"Now what shall we do, pet?"


End file.
